She Is Love
by T2 Angel
Summary: Ash is in Celadon City for the Sakura Festival and to get his mind off of his recent League loss. When Misty arrives for the festival as well, they spend more time together and come to realize more about their relationship and how much they mean to each other. AAML. Inspired by the song by Parachute. One-shot. 100th POSTED STORY!


**A/N: 01.24.2017 -** **100th POSTED STORY! YEE-HAW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE DONE IT! Thank you all for sticking with me! So, what is my 100th story? Why, it's an AAML of course! Love these two!  
**

 **You know what's funny? I hated this story at first but, once it came together, I loved it! It's actually one of my new personal favorites and I hope you guys like it, too! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

 **She Is Love**

Vacations weren't exactly Ash's forte but, after the rough year he had, he figured he could use it. He was on the train to Celadon City for the Sakura Festival, looking the scenery go by. He could only think about losing his last battle and another chance at becoming a Master. It all bothered him way more than it should have.

He and his Pokémon gave it everything they had but just came up short against Lance. But Ash smiled. It was a heck of a battle with Ash coming close to grabbing the victory. In fact, it was down to Ash's Pikachu and Lance's Dragonite and, if Dragonite had fallen two seconds sooner, Ash and Pikachu would've won.

But that wasn't what happened.

Pikachu passed out first and, almost as soon as the referee declared Lance the winner, Dragonite crashed into the ground.

Ash was beyond stunned. It was his fifth shot and he lost again. Of course, all of the media reminded him of that every chance they got. Regardless, he knew that he gave it his all and, despite the defeat, he was proud of himself and all of his Pokémon. It just would've been nice to win.

Ash scoffed then chuckled. "Oh, well. Life, I guess." While he left his Pokémon on Pallet Town with Professor Oak for some rest and relaxation, Ash hoped that this festival would cheer him up.

That was the hope.

He looked around the train car and saw a group of girls sitting across the aisle from him. They had a newspaper in between them which had the headline of Lance's victory and Ash's loss.

Ash exhaled in defeat. So much for that hope.

He arrived in Celadon City, checked into his hotel, and walked around downtown before going to the festival, itself, which was held in the park. He remembered when he first came here with Brock and Misty when he first challenged the Erika of the Celadon Gym.

He smiled, enjoying the nostalgic feeling that flowed through him. ' _Good times,_ ' he thought. He scoffed. ' _Better times._ '

He wished Misty and Brock could've come with him. Misty told him about the festival but he wasn't sure if he was going to go. Misty wasn't able to go as she already made plans to be in Cianwood City in the Johto region but told Ash that he should to get his mind off of everything. Ash talked to Brock about going but Pewter Gym leader had to help with his brother's birthday party. Ash only decided to go to the last minute, telling Brock about it just in case he could make it. He thought of calling Misty but, since she was all the way in Cianwood City, he didn't see the point.

Truth be told, he wished more that Misty could be here with him than Brock. He didn't know when it started but he felt himself to start having feelings for Misty. It almost didn't feel right because it wasn't as though anything different happened between them. Things had always been the same but, whenever Ash thought about Misty, he found himself fantasizing about things that he shouldn't have. Mostly, how it would feel to kiss her.

Ash headed down into the Sakura Festival and looked around at the vendors and the sakura trees, which were lit by flood lights since it was in the evening and the sun had set just about an hour ago. It was all very beautiful and relaxing. He was actually a little sad that he hadn't gotten to town earlier to see the trees in the sunlight. He figured he would just come check them out first thing in the morning.

As Ash was walking around, he heard a voice behind him say, "Well, aren't you a long way from Pallet Town?"

Ash stopped and turned around to see Misty standing there.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Misty?"

"Hey, Ash!" She rushed forward and hugged him.

He was still in shock but hugged her back. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you about this because I was coming."

"But you said you were gonna be in…"

"I know. I totally tricked you."

He smirked. "You talked to Brock, didn't you?"

"Yeah-huh."

"I'm so gonna make him pay for that."

She released the hug, "Oh, stop it! You're happy to see me!"

He smiled. "Okay, yeah, that's true."

"So, what do you think of my kimono?" It was a red kimono with artistic Staryus decorated all over it. She spun around, flourishing the outfit.

Ash voice caught in that one turn when he noticed something: Misty had grown up. Gone was the tough tomboy he once knew. She had grown incredibly attractive and voluptuous as well. He couldn't help but stare, blushing as he did so since he couldn't stop his eyes from falling to her curves. When she faced him again, he looked at her gorgeous face and all of his breath was stolen from him.

He'd never seen anything more beautiful than her.

"Well?" Misty smiled.

Ash shook his head and breathed out, "Misty… you look gorgeous."

"Aww, Ash!" She blushed. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you." He smiled. "You're the best sight I've seen a while."

She smirked. "If I didn't know any better, Ash, I'd say you were flirting with me."

Ash blushed furiously. "Wh-WHAT?! Who, me?! Nope! Just admiring how beautiful you look! Wait! Hold on! That came out wrong! I mean, it didn't! But, uhh…"

Misty burst into laughter.

Ash stopped and chuckled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Only a little."

He shook his head.

"Let me spare you embarrassment and change the subject: did you just get here?"

"Yeah. Walked past the Celadon Gym."

She smiled. "We had some great times, didn't we?"

He smiled back. "The best."

She walked up to him and took his hand. "Let's make some great ones now."

He tried to hide his blushing and hoped she wouldn't feel his increased heartrate. "Uhh…" he cleared his throat. "Sure. Let's do just that."

They spent the next couple of hours, checking out of all of the different vendors and attractions that were spread around the park. They sampled foods from various stands and even took part of some of the games.

They attended one of the concerts in the park where the band, Parachute, was playing. They were coming to the end of their performance and began to play the song "She Is Love." Ash began to blush immediately as he did his best to not look at Misty. He happened to look over at her and saw she was staring right at him, a blush across her face.

Ash's breath caught. He slowly reached for Misty's hand and she slowly took his. They listened to the band for the rest of their set and, once they were done, joined the crowd in applauding them.

Misty looked at Ash, "You… you hungry?"

"I, uh, was about to ask you that," Ash said. He shrugged, timidly, "Have dinner with me?"

She smiled, brightly. "Nothing I want to do more right now."

They headed out of the park, resisting the urge to hold each other's hands, just in case what they felt at the concert was the heat of the moment. Ash knew it was he wanted but he wasn't sure about Misty's feelings and he didn't want to scare her. If he only knew that Misty felt the same.

"Hey!" a shout rang out behind him,

Neither Ash or Misty turned around at the random shout.

"Hey, aren't you Ash Ketchum?" another shout came.

Ash stopped, jerking his head back. He didn't recognize the voice. He and Misty looked at each other, confused. They turned around to see a group of three guys.

"You're him, right?" one of the three men asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah. That's me. Can I help you?"

All three started laughing and the first man said, "Oh, man! You're the same guy who lost to Lance!"

Ash exhaled and rolled his eyes.

Misty looked up at him, concerned.

"Oh, man," the second man laughed. "He beat the crap out of you!"

"That had to be embarrassing!" the third man declared.

Ash gave a small smile. "I've been through worse."

"How could it be worse?" the first man asked. "Wasn't that, like, your eighth time fighting him?"

"Fifth," Ash exhaled.

"Looks like you're just not cut out to be a Master. You better just give it up, man."

Ash rolled his eyes as he was prepared to wave off the comment and leave.

"And why should he give up?" Misty asked the men.

Ash looked at her, confused. But he saw the look in her eyes. Misty's determined mode was turned on. And, if Ash knew her like he knew he did, it was turned up to 11.

Misty took a solid step forward. "Why should he quit? Just because he lost?"

"Look, lady," the first man said, "he got trounced. After five times, it's time to let things go."

"Really?" She shrugged, "We must not have been watching the same battle. Because I saw two trainers battle it out with a two second difference between defeat and victory."

"Yeah and…"

"So what he lost? So what it's been five times? Is that what happens when you don't get what you want? What you've spent your life dreaming about? You try it a few times and give it up. Ash doesn't do that. He never has. He doesn't quit when it gets hard. He just tries harder the next time. And I'm telling you right now, the very next time he takes on Lance, he's going to win! The next time you see Ash Ketchum at this festival, you'll be addressing him as Master Ketchum and you can quote me on that."

The three men were stunned by Misty's words but Ash was far more taken aback than they were. He was touched by Misty's speech and the passion attached to it. He felt like if he faced Lance right now, he would win. Maybe a rematch was in order.

Suddenly, Misty wrapped her around Ash's arm, causing him to blush again.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Misty said to the men, "we were about to have dinner before we were so rudely interrupted. Good evening!" She turned herself and Ash around and headed out of the park, grumbling to herself all of the while and leaving the stunned men in her wake.

They left the park and went back downtown and found a restaurant.

As they sat down, Ash looked up to see Misty, pensively, looking at the menu. She was shaking.

Ash smirked. "You wanna talk about it?"

Misty slammed the menu down on the table, "Who do they think they are?!"

He chuckled.

"I mean, they stop us in the middle of the festival to bring up all that stuff! What?! Do they think they're journalists? And harassing you like that?! Bet those guys have never been in a Pokémon battle! Probably couldn't even win one! And I know for a fact that they've never been to a League battle, let alone get close enough to even be considered being a Master!" She huffed. "Guys who only watch the League on TV tell you that you shouldn't keep trying to be a Master! That's a load! So ridiculous!"

He just held his smile.

She looked up at him, calming down. "Why the smile?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

He leaned over, resting his chin on his hand. "I've… been dealing with a slight bit of depression since that loss. I mean, it was number five."

"Then go for six," she said, defiantly.

"I will. I just needed a reason to." He smiled at her. "Thanks for being the reason." He stopped. "Thanks for _always_ being the reason."

She smiled. "Ash… I'm not doing anything for you that wouldn't have done for me."

He took placed one hand on top of hers. "Still… thank you."

She took hold of his hand. "You're welcome."

They had dinner and laughed and talked. They had such a good time and didn't even realize that it was almost closing time.

Misty looked around, "Ash?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're the only ones left," she giggled.

He looked around, "Oh. Yeah, we are." He became a little downtrodden.

"Oh, cheer up! It just means a little late! C'mon!"

He smiled, paid the bill, and they left the restaurant. After they walked outside, Ash looked at Misty, "Thanks, Mist. For everything."

She hugged him, "Of course, Ash."

He hugged her back.

They released the hug and Misty looked him over, "We'll do some more stuff tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Night, Ash." She turned and began to walk off.

"Yeah," he hesitated. He was going to let her leave but every part of him screamed to not let this chance slip by him. For once, outside of a battle, he decided to listen to his instincts and take a risk. "Hey, Misty?"

She stopped, turned, and walked back to him, "Yeah?"

"I don't want you to leave right now."

She smiled. "I don't have to. I just thought you might wanna rest or go do something else without me cramping your style."

"You'd never cramp my style. No style to cramp."

She giggled. "We can go find a café or something."

He smiled, "Yeah, sounds good." He took a breath, "I'm being chicken. What I mean… I don't want you to leave. Ever. At all." He paused. "That… doesn't sound right, does it?"

"Maybe," she said, still smiling as a blush was forming. "How do you mean?"

He looked up at the night's sky then back at her. "I… I'm trying to say that… I like you. I mean, I love you. And, I don't know… if you wouldn't mind… being around me more and… if you were okay with it… maybe… being… my girlfriend?"

She started to cry. She wanted to hear that but it made a huge difference between wanting to hear it and actually hearing it. The latter was infinitely better. "Ash… you're so cute."

"I am?"

"Yeah. If you wanted to be my boyfriend, you could've asked me hours ago. Like, when you first saw me or at the concert," she smiled bigger, "instead of trying not stare at me all night."

He looked away, embarrassed. "You caught that, huh?"

"I know all of your looks, Ash." She placed her hand on his cheek and guided his eyes back to her. "And I didn't say anything because I didn't want to imagine that you felt about me… because of how I feel about you."

He stared at her, blankly. "What?"

She giggled and softly pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back and stared at him. "I love you, too. And I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled. "Could we, uh… still go to that café and talk?"

"Absolutely."

He took hold of her hand. "The song that played… at the concert… I… want to say thank you again, Misty. For all that you've been for me. I don't need to be a Master, if I've got you. You're all I need."

"Ash, I had no idea that you were so romantic."

"I'm not. Just honest."

She smiled, more tears were falling. She raised an eyebrow, "But you're going after Lance again, right?"

"Oh, absolutely! The very next chance we get!"

"How about I help you train?"

"Help me in any way you feel necessary. I'll always need it."

"I think I know of a few holes in his armor. Maybe we can talk tonight strategy."

Ash nodded. "That. But how about more of this?" He leaned down and kissed her.

After the kiss, Misty nodded, emphatically. "Oh, yeah! For sure! _Definitely_ more of that!"

He laughed. They walked off into the night and to their new future together.

* * *

 **A/N: From the bottom of my heart, thank you all for sticking with me through 100 stories! That means the world to me. And, whether you've been with me from day one or you're just joining this party, thank you so much! Have a blessed one, guys! Thank you again!  
**


End file.
